


Riding the Bull

by QueenHopeTheirin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, No sounds, Oral Sex, Outside Sex, Rough Sex, just out of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHopeTheirin/pseuds/QueenHopeTheirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After killing a dragon in the Emerald Isle, Iron Bull and Solena Adaar find a new way to unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding the Bull

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank nocturnaldecay for helping me with my prompt. It was hard for me to get into it before she swooped in and saved the day.

Solena Adaar sank into the small pool of water in the Emerald Graves. She liked her alone time after a kill, Solas was the only one who appreciated it as much as she did. They took care of the dragon at the edge of a cliff. This was the third they had killed as a team, Bull, Solas, and Sera all had expressed the desire to be her dragon slaying team. And since Bull was her lover she was happy to have him along with her.

  
Solas was most likely in camp or near the dead dragon. Sera and Bull were most likely bragging about how many hits they each got in, and how close to death they had come because of almost being stomped on, or frozen with a blast of icy air. “Dragons breathe fire yeah?” Sera had called out after she recovered from one such attack.

  
Bull got so into the fight he would scream sexual innuendos at the dragon. It turned her on when she thought of him covered in dragon’s blood, panting from the effort. It turned him on as well there was no hiding the erection that presented itself after a hunt.

  
Solena used her lavender soap, something Vivienne whipped up after her lover died. She was thankful for Solena’s help despite the negative outcome. Solena did not take long bathing the sun was lower than she liked when she was off alone. Besides a good meal waiting for her at camp, and despite the sore muscles she hoped Bull would be in the mood to celebrate the latest kill.

  
Once out of the water Solena dried with a cotton wrap. Her medium armor replaced with lighter clothing. A scout would clean the leathers for her at camp. Solena hated the mundane tasks like cleaning. The scouts that maintained camp sites did them without complaint.

  
Solena walked back toward the camp, she was not far from the edge of the nearest camp set up in an old ruin when a crunching noise turned her head. She gave a half smile as Bull reached her. He pulled Solena’s hands behind her stopping her dead in her tracks. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned in and kissed the side of her neck.

  
“Boss, you took a bath.” Bull’s quiet grumbling voice stated as he nipped at her neck, harder than normal at the start of a session.

  
“Yes, the waterfall and pool were relaxing.” Solena said as even voiced as she could. It was part of the game. She was to never let her voice give away when she became aroused.

  
“The dragon fight earlier was intense, wasn’t it?” Bull shifted to the other side of her neck and she moaned.

  
“Quiet, they will hear us.” Bull warned causing her body to react how he wanted. This time she held in the moan as he kissed the back of her neck. “Are you too tired, or do you want to see a spot I found for us?”  
Solena paused, he liked it when she thought about it, how he held her now pulled at her shoulder, but it was rare for him to keep her hands in the position. Instead he liked them over her head. Bull was playing with her, kissing her neck, the nibbles he threw in were to give her time to weight the options.

  
“No, the bath was relaxing,” Solena said. He tugged on her arms and she groaned as he pulled a muscle beyond her comfort zone.

  
Bull made a disapproving sound, “You said you were not too sore.”

  
“When you pull it in that one direction,” Solena admitted. She should have mentioned the sore muscle, but he asked if she was too sore, not sore.

  
Bull dropped her hands and grabbed the tired are testing it in several directions when she winced as he pulled it back and up he nodded. “Follow me Kadan.”

  
Solena followed Bull to a spot behind the ruin. Unless you were standing on the edge leaning over they would not be seen, even standing. She went to ask if they were to have sex right there outside of camp when Bull motioned for her to get down to the ground.

  
“We will be fine here unless you make too much noise. Hear the hum of the camp? We need to be quieter than that.” Bull whispered into her ear making her shiver. There was a ring of laughter and silence followed as people moved about the camp.

  
“No noise at all or we have to stop.” Bull warned as his hand found its way between her legs and his index finger found her clit on the other side of her pants.

  
Solena nodded in agreement and Bull smiled. The light was fading, but it was still enough to see. Once the sun set it would take a torch to see them Solena thought as her clothing stripped off and her hands guided over her head as she found herself laid back against the ground.

  
Solena waited as Bull stripped his body climbed over hers so she was under him. His mouth kissed hers, while Solena was large compared to most people, Bull dwarfed her. He was delicious against her as his kisses and nibbles worked their way down her body. Bull bit each nipple hard enough to cause her to want to cry out. He kissed it after as if to reward her when she bit back the sound.

  
For a moment she realized she did not know how to communicate the safe word without talking that would bring as much attention as if she moaned. Bull stopped his decent and whispered in her ear. “You are tense what is wrong.”

“The safe word is too noisy.” Solena whispered, enjoying Bull’s weight on her once again.

  
“Tap me on my body twice, that will mean stop for tonight,” Bull conceded her point.

  
Her interruption started his decent all over, but this time he slid a hand between her legs and it found her pussy, Solena focused her breathing as he flicked at her clit before using the same finger to push into her, he was testing her resolve. Normally he liked her noisy, he rewarded for moans and groans, but not fake ones. Bull liked to hear honest cries of desire. Now she struggled to keep in even the smallest noise.

  
Solena did not know why she relaxed when Bull took his hand away and ran it over her thigh. Solena felt her legs lifted and placed on Bull’s horns, she bit the inside of her lip as his teeth bit up and down her thighs, he stopped just short of pain, the only time she said katoh was after he drew blood biting. She admitted that she did not care for that pain but could handle it to a point. He could go harder than he did now, but out of respect he backed off going to a new task.

  
Solena knew it was coming; Bull parted her lower lips and nuzzled her clit with his nose before sucking it into his mouth. She bucked at him as he increased his pressure. A strong hand held her body still she got the point, no sound no movement. His tongue circled her clit as he suckled at it. She did not expect to last long if he kept his mouth going.

  
The trick to not making noise was to focus on breathing, in and out, relax and let your body do what came natural. The trick to not moving was harder as she reminded her hips as they begged to grind into Bull’s prodding face. She sucked air between her teeth as he stopped sucking on her clit as she was moments from completion, his tongue probed deep into her licking upward against her pubic bone.

  
Out, in, maker she wanted to cry, her hands found a tree root and held onto it willing herself to focus on the breathing, her body would react without sounds, Bull knew her well enough to know when she was close. She found control of her body as he pushed her over the edge of orgasm, right there outside of camp. The sound of people moving around faded as her body pulsed against his tongue, he could milk the orgasm longer if he flicked her clit at just the right time, and he did.

  
Solena wanted to sob as her body went into another wave of orgasms. Instead her hips lifted free of Bulls horns and she found herself flipped to her stomach and her head pushed down to the ground. Bull ran his hard cock up and down her slit and then he pushed it into her. He was large even for her people’s standards. He liked to start this way because she could move away if he started too hard, but she could not move toward him or try to increase the speed.

  
Bull grabbed her hips and did the unexpected, he liked to tease and coerce her into an orgasm rewarding every noise with more pressure, more speed. Maker tonight he started at full speed. His balls slapped against her as she bit back moans. He was trying to kill her she decided when his arm rough and pulled her up so they were ear to ear she was sitting on his lap, her nipples were between his fingers as he tugged at them.

  
A breathy whisper instructed her to rub her clit. Solena shook her head unable to fathom another orgasm, Bull stopped all his movement his cock deep in her still, massive. Solena know he meant it when he guided her hand and moved it exactly how he wanted. Once she took over he continued his hard fast strokes into her.

  
“Maker help me,” She cried out in her head as her body once again submitted to his, this time he bit her shoulder as he jerked against her. The biting while painful stopped and kisses replaced his teeth. She sighed as he lifted her off him and lowered her to the ground.

  
“Get dressed I will check you over in the tent.” Bull whispered before kissing her, the taste of her still on his lips.

  
Silently they got dressed and Solena remembered her leathers just as they stood to circle to the stairs. Solena noticed the looks she got as she entered camp and realized her shirt was backwards and turned wrong side out, she tried not to blush as she handed a scout her bag with her dirty leathers.

  
Turning to her tent she sighed as she climbed in, Bull followed her into the tent and chuckled, “I should have checked you over Kadan.”

  
“It does not matter Bull, I am ok with people knowing we have sex, just not with people walking in on us.” Solena sighed taking her clothes off again. Bull checked first where he bit her.

  
“I am sorry, I almost screamed myself.” Bull admitted and then rubbed in the healing lotion his men were known to use on injuries. “Which shoulder is hurt?”

  
“You don’t need to bother with that.” Solena sighed as he finished with the bite mark.

  
“I could get Solas to look at it I guess, he is probably dreaming about what we just did, or some creepy shit we could ask about.” Bull laughed as he stood.

  
“The right one,” Solena admitted and Bull chuckled as he rubbed the lotion in and gave it a tug back, it was already feeling better. Every inch of her was inspected; he found a splinter from the tree root, which she took care of easily with a sewing needle. The last inspected was her thighs and hips, he rubbed in the lotion to tame the slight bruising.

  
“I think I got them all” Bull put away the lotion and climbed into bed roll and tugged her close.

  
“Thank you, I feel wonderful.” Solena said getting comfortable with fewer aches then she woke up with that morning.

  
“Sleep Kadan, we have seven more dragons to kill.” Bull chuckled as she pinched his side and smiled she could not wait to attack the next dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> "Iron Bull and qunari quizzy getting busy. Dragon/human hybrid sexy times...can anyone say locked horns?" My prompt.


End file.
